Processing capabilities of processors used in such applications as high-performance computing (HPC) have been continually increasing. Networking capabilities to interconnect computing devices in an HPC environment have also been increasing. However, increases in networking capabilities are now lagging substantially behind processing capability increases. Processors in an HPC system may often sit idle while network data (e.g., packets) is transmitted or received via various types of communication links such a switch fabric.